When the flower blooms, I shall remember your smile
by Fuko-Sun
Summary: The word reincarnation is used a lot to explain many things. Souls have been reformed and developed. But when tragedy strikes and one is lost, how will Shin Makaou handle the word 'reincarnation' coming back to bite them in the ass. How will everyone act when the evidences stumbles into Shin Makaou. 26 years later and a boy walks through the gates, confused as hell. See the fun!
1. Chapter 1

_**Umm...what do I say? Well, this is my first Kyo Kara Maoh story and to be honest, I haven't seen the anime yet. I've been meaning too, I've read like the first volume of the anime, but I most read all the novels. I heard the novels are different to the manga/anime? First, Yuuri does fall in love with Wolfram (he even had wet dreams about him hehe~) and second his 'maoh' form is different. After looking it up online and read other stories, I've decided to use the anime Maoh ^^**_

_**Um. I love HARPG0's stories. They're brilliant! I was inspired by his/hers 'Trouble has wings' So I do hope you'll enjoy this.**_

_**Please thank my lovely new beta: Phantomworks**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**One door closes and another shall open**_

The young Maoh sat behind his royal hazelnut-colored desk, thoroughly bored as he had been signing non-stop papers since daylight. Now, his back throbbed against the hard black and red chair. He was beyond exhausted. Not only was his head dipping every five minutes, but he couldn't prevent the yawn from bubbling out of his mouth, causing him to receive a disapproving look from the high and mighty slave driver known to everyone by the name of Lord Gwendal von Voltaire. It wasn't his fault. His so called fiancé had kicked him so hard in his rips that night that when he had woken up in the morning he had found a nasty bruise forming.

Shibuya Yuuri was snapped out of his somewhat depressing thoughts by a polite cough in his direction. Blinking his dark eyes in confusion, he looked up at the male standing over him and pressed his lips into a defined line.

"I think I should point out that you've just approved to have Anissina use you as her newest guinea pig." Gwendal spoke sternly, lifting the newly signed document up, "Mr. Strip-Clean-kung."

Blinking his eyes furiously, Yuuri found his mind suddenly flooded with different images of what Mr. Strip-Clean-Kung would be. When one of Shiori's video games popped into his head with a similar name to said invention the young boy sat straight and almost ripped the document from Gwendal's hands. He did not want to know what the invention was, and was hoping it isn't anything like Shiori's games.

"Signed the wrong line…again…" he muttered to himself, silently adding he'd be damn if he allowed that mad-woman to experiment on him again. Once a month is enough in his opinion or better yet, none at all! Once the young double black was happy with the document, Yuuri flopped his head forward not caring if it was kingly or not. He was damn tired.

Both men suddenly found their attention drawn to the double royal doors. They heard an uneven knock against the wood. Yuuri looked at Gwendal from the corner of his eye, quickly scanning the older man's face and deducting a new wrinkle making its way across the man's forehead.

"Um, ano. Come in." he called out, wincing as he noticed his voice hitching as he called out. He was just glad that Gwendal is too interested in the poor soldier to take any notice.

The new soldier was quite tall. He looked to be over 80 years old (demon years) with fluffy brown hair that had red highlights. His dull green eyes peered into the dark office room almost as if he was doomed to enter it. What caught Yuuri's attention was the blue uniform the solider was wearing. It was sky-blue with grey and yellow designs imprinted on it. It was a clear sign that the young man belonged to Wolfram's team, which now that he thought about it, Yuuri remembered faintly the boy saying something about going on a small mission around the borders. With that thought as well as the state the solider was in, the young raven-haired boy was overcome with worry. His stomach twisted and tightened. He felt something in the pit of his stomach pulling harshly. The soldier's uniform was synched with black soot, parts of said material was ripped, revealing new bandages that Gisela must have applied. His thin face had black marks on it and his bottom lip was split in the middle.

Gwendal narrowed his eyes at the soldier, watching with sharp eyes as the man rushed into the middle of room. He scanned the demon once more before it dawned on him that the man before him was one of Wolfram's most trusted men. In fact, he was pretty sure the solider was Wolfram's right hand man.

"Speak." the tall Earth-user demanded, glaring down at the now trembling solider. Yuuri winced at the tone Gwendal used. He felt sorry for the solider in front of him and wondered just what Wolfram had gotten himself into this time.

"We were attacked! Ambushed on the borders by humans! Lord Von Bielefeld had been injured."

~#~#~

The very first thing Wolfram remembered when he woke up was screaming. The sound of-of a woman. Was that Gisela? He wasn't sure; there was so many different shrieking voices merging into a single voice. An mix of male voices soon joined them; ordering and demanding. His ears rang from it or maybe that was in his head? All he knew was that *he could hear underneath all the voices*, a low ring that just went on and on. He clenched his teeth as he shifted just a little and suddenly felt a screaming pain crawl up his back before fading. He doesn't know why but he felt so tried, sluggish. Pins and needles are all over him, scratching his insides.

Breathing deeply, Wolfram tried to remember what had happen. Fuzzy images filled his head. The more he tried to clear them, the more the images blurred together, bringing followed by a sharp pain in the back of his head. It was then he became aware of the hot hands gripping his left hand. The pair of hands gripping his left hand trembled. The hands were small, very small, and they trembled, but they were so warm. They are oh so warm. So very warm that it almost burned him and he wasn't sure why since he is most certain that he was a fire Mazoku. Wait? What is a Mazoku again?

The word twirled around his head before he pushed it away, finding himself growing frustrated when he couldn't remember what the word meant. He knows it, but he couldn't remember it. Turning his attention onto his right hand, he found another pair of hands holding. Unlike the small hands, these hands are bigger and held tighter. Every passing second, the hands grew tighter and tighter. He feared that maybe they would pop his hand. Imagine that! Wolfram would have laughed if he could. He felt the hands shaking and he could feel the fingers rubbing against the back of his own hand.

Fuzzy voices surrounded him, sounding like they sound as if they were fair away. He tried so hard to listen to them, but he couldn't hear them. They kept calling the same things over though and over. It was the same pattern. And then suddenly green light sparkled above him and he found his eyes gracefully opening to find a pair of hands gently resting on top of his forehead, greenness surrounding them. To be honest, he was scared at first but then he found the green light actually soothed the pain. However the more the pain left, the more he grew drowsy and immediately after he became aware of a kind of tug in the back of his head. Like something was gently guiding him away from here.

"Wolfram!" a voice cried out. It sounded like he was underneath water. It blurred in his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered. "Please Wolf. Don't go back asleep." the same voice pleaded and the golden boy found himself opening his eyes once more.

Wolfram? That's his name, isn't it? Blinking his emerald eyes, Wolfram looked to the side. The longer he kept his eyes open, the more he wanted to sleep. When he looked to the side, towards the owner of the voice, he found a boy. Wolfram found it difficult to see. Everything looked like it was covered in mist *A strange boy sat at his side, holding his right hand tightly to his chest*

Yuuri found himself trembling uncontrollably. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't understand it. No. He didn't want to understand it. His black eyes were round and teary. The tears streamed down his face, his face red and only was getting hotter as the minutes past. He instantly found his mouth dry after what Gisela had just told him, just told them.

"Wolf…" he begged lowering his head. His stomach twisted and his chest tightened as he gasped for breath. He couldn't look at Greta on the other side; the young brunette broke his heart. He hated watching the young child suffer but this, he couldn't. He couldn't.

"…Y-Yuuri?" a soft voice whispered, causing the boy to snap his head up. Yuuri stared with wide eyes at his fiancée, who laid helplessly on the bed covered head to toe in bandages. He watched Wolfram's chest fall and seconds later rises. It would shudder every few seconds. His breathing was slowing down. It is painfully obvious to him. Wolfram's breathing was becoming uneven and he was finding it difficult to breath.

Wolfram gazed at the double black haired boy. His eyes shimmered with feelings as he watched the man he loved the most. His eyes slowly rolled around the room. Standing back against the wall was none other than his Little Big brother. As Wolfram stared at him, suddenly couldn't understand. Just why did he hate Conrad so much? He didn't know why. But now, for some reason he felt as if it was all pointless. Like everything he had ever done was for nothing. He felt ashamed of his actions and wondered if Conrad would ever forgive him for everything he had done in the past. His mind was working overtime; his head is suddenly filling with every horrible thing he had ever done to his brother. With these memories, he found great sorrow fill him up. He wished he had the strength to even mutter an apology for everything that he was sorry for everything.

I want to apologize to you for the way I have been treating you…and have been the way I've been treating you for so long. For hurting you and ruining everything. For ruining your happiness time after time. I said that I hated you. That I hated you for being a half-breed, of being half human. But it isn't true. It is not true, not even close. I was afraid. So very frightened. I'm not stupid. I know when people leave for the war…they don't come back. I didn't to be forgotten, to be cast aside. I didn't want you to leave me behind...My Little Big Brother...

He wishes he could say that so badly right now, but he couldn't. His throat felt like it had closed on itself. So, he just hopes and pleads that Conrad would understand that from his eyes and from here after a couple more seconds of staring blankly over at Conrad who gazed back with almost lifeless eyes.

Wolfram wasn't sure why Conrad suddenly looked like everything had broken, from here that everything around him had shattered to here is redundant but that was probably his fault too. Closing his eyes, Wolfram breathed deeply and after counting to himself, he re-opened his eyes and found Gwendal.

The man was standing straight with his arms crossed over his chest; his head ducked with his eyes closed tightly. He looked beyond angry now. The expression on his face upset Wolfram and he flinched as more images appeared in his purple mind eye and now he understood. Gwendal had to deal with so many problems, but the biggest pain of them all is himself. Wolfram had always been causing problems, being aburden on everyone. Always. But Wolfram felt that, if he was able to apologize, Gwendal would probably take it the wrong way and demand to know what the blonde had messed up this time. The thought stung.

Your life is hard, difficult. I was the one who caused so many of these wrinkles on your forehead. You have your hands full. You have to run the country without a thought of yourself, your health, or even goals. You must have wanted much more than this...much more than this...you have to.

Wolfram breathed deeply and lowered his eyes, feeling beyond ashamed. You have a selfish, immature baby brother who can't take a hint and spends his days chasing after an uninterested, naïve, childish, clueless king.

Not an 're far from it. I wonder. Do you know? You're more of a babysitter.

Gritting his teeth together, the thoughts would have made him cry. His eyes they felt heavy and dry and for some reason he couldn't cry. His eyes wouldn't tear up despite the fact he wanted to. His body was filled with sorrow and it stung so much that he wished it wouldn't. Breathing deeply to himself once more, he became aware of another familiar voice sobbing. Looking towards the owner, his heart would have broken, would have jumped from his chest.

His beloved mother was sobbing, arms tightly wrapped around herself. It was strange. He had always seen his mother smiling brightly; her smile alone could brighten up anybody's day. Despite her flirty personality, his mother was loved and adored by many. Not wanting to think any more about it, he quickly swept around the room and was puzzled at the others inside. Why was they here? Even the great sage was standing in the corner; his glasses flashing in the light and Why? Why does that light look broken? He had never heard of such a thing before, a sad light? The great sage was smothered in it, the gentle and saddened light that licked at his body, touching him fully. Why?

"P-Papa." a voice chocked. Wolfram would have winced if he could. He became painfully aware that he had a daughter. Looking towards her, the boy wished he hadn't upon seeing her tear and snort covered face. Her shoulders trembled as she gasped for breath; her hands gripping his tightly. She sobbed loudly. Greta chocked every time she tried to speak only to find her throat burning. Wolfram wished she wouldn't cry. He wished he could wipe the tears away and make her smile. But he couldn't. The more he looked at her, the more he found a gentle and comforting darkness creeping into his view.

Wolfram couldn't handle it anymore. He turned his gaze away from his daughter. It was too painful to look. He didn't want to do it anymore. It was that Wolfram remembered the sparkling green light above him. Looking up, he found the focused face of Gisela pushing as much magic as she could into him. He wasn't sure if he should be thankful or not. Instead he decided to close his eyes and he was actually relieved by the welcoming darkness that covered his eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Your Majesty..."Gisela panted, her voice shook from having her magic drain. Her hands shook against Wolfram's forehead. She was so tired. Sweat ran down her skin and she wetted her lips as the green light around her hands slowly faded away and after a couple of seconds of keeping her hands against Wolfram cooling skin, she withdrew them with shame. Shame that she had failed. Guilt that she couldn't do it. That she couldn't save Wolfram, her dear friend, the boy she had grown up with and had come to love oh so much.

Yuuri's eyes widened. His stomach flipped at the words and for the first time, he didn't give a damn that he was called 'your majesty' instead of his name. His eyes clued to Wolfram. He watched as said boy tilted his head just a little and gazed at him with slowly dimming green eyes. A small, ghost of a smile spread across the blonde's face. It looked as if the boy was hardly breathing, his chest barely rising.

"I'm…I-I'm.." Wolfram tried to speak, but he couldn't get the words out. He tried so hard. His throat burned but Wolfram had to get the words out. He could feel it; the gently pulling now had a soft voice that joined it in lulling him from this soon to be shell. "I-I'm r-really…..r-re…lly….s-s….sor…ry…" he breathed out, his voice trembling, but Wolfram smiled; glad that he had gotten the words out.

"S...sor….ry.."

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry for what?" Yuuri all but cried out, twisting his hands from Wolfram's hand and grabbing the blonde's face. He turned Wolfram's head to look at him probably, eye to eye. "For what? Wolfram!" he begged, shaking the boy.

Wolfram stared with half-lidded eyes. He wetted his lips once more finding it difficult catch his breath. For? Why was he sorry again? The thoughts kept leaving him; no matter how much he tried to grasp them. After a good couple of seconds, the words re-formed in his head.

"S-S…Sor..ry…f..for…focing…yo…u…e…" he stopped for a second and breathed deeply. He stared up into the black eyes and tried desperately to have the memory of the eyes burned into his brain. The darkness was crawling around his eyes, calling out to him. Telling him to close his eyes and let go; to just allow it to go. That it was alright now; he didn't have to do it anymore.

"...en…enga….gement…." he finally got it out. Wolfram is so proud with himself. He had finally gotten at least something important out; something precious to him. Now that he had gotten the words out, he felt as if a ton of bricks had been lifted from his shoulders, and now, he knew.

Everyone knows how sorry he is. He knows they have forgiven him.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri mumbled, his eyes flickering as he watched helplessly as Wolfram's head dipped and his eyes slid close. Blinking blankly down at the boy, he was unsure of what had happen. His stomach twisted and his hands shook, staring blankly at the emotionless face. The cries and screams filled the room, but they feel upon deaf ears.

"Wolf? Wolfram?" Yuuri mumbled, shaking the boy lightly, expecting the boy to wake up and smile at him, expecting his eyes to open. When they didn't, Yuuri found himself shaking the boy harder and harder. He wasn't aware of the fact he was now screaming Wolfram's name at the top of his lungs.

"Wolfram! You don't have to go! You don't have to!"

He became unaware of everything around him, even unaware of the fact his Maoh spirit stirred within, until it was like everything around him froze frozen in a light bluish colour. Yuuri desperately looked around himself to find everyone had indeed frozen in time and space, frozen within their suffering. Switching his gaze back to Wolfram, his body trembled upon the dead face of the boy.

"S-Somebody…help…" Yuuri knew he was being, well a wimp but he doesn't give a damn. "Please." he begged. He was unsure of who he was asking until he felt as if something was watching him from behind.

Yuuri's eyes widen and his mouth hung just a little. Behind him, standing with his hands in his pockets was what could have passed as to be his twin; somewhat anyway. With longer hair and a taller body concept, Yuuri could certainly see what everyone had been saying about this form he had hidden within himself.

"Y...you...you're…the Maoh….aren't you?" he asked, his voice barely loud enough for any normal person to hear, but the spirit before him is no ordinary person. He looked almost exactly like Yuuri himself, all the way down to his school uniform which was surprisingly unbutton and frilled out around his hips, revealing his white button shirt which had the top few buttons undone.

"Foolish child. Thy called and Theeappear. Hast Thy the will to defy the ripples of design?" The Maoh questioned, his eyes opening revealing sharp and narrowed slit eyes. Yuuri could now understand what Wolfram meant that one time about snake eyes. He had used it as an insult at the time, throwing it at the double black, growling out a Wimpy-Snake-Eyed-Bustard. Almost as if he could read Yuuri's thoughts, Maoh smirked. Yuuri blinked and frowned. The spirit probably could for all he knows. "Hast thou the will?" the spirit finally repeated himself.

Snapping his head around to look at Wolfram. Yuuri reached out and touched Wolfram's cheek and quickly withdrew his hand at how cold the boy was, almost like he had touched stone. It was strange, Wolfram used to be so warm, so inviting but now, he was cold-freezing, like he had never been filled with fire to begin with.

"This…this…whatever this is…change it…somehow!" Yuuri mumbled, snapping his head around to look up at The Maoh spirit; his only shred of hope left. "Help! Please help him!" the boy begged, desperately and grew frustrated when the spirit's only answer was another damn irritating smile,"Do anything! Just…Just…Don't let him leave me!"

The spirit tilted his head. His slit eyes shimmered as he turned his gaze onto the blonde, "Thou won't be same. Thou be different. Price thee not change if thee wanted too." he spoke, his voice deep and full of with meaning. He eyed Yuuri and smirked, already knowing the answer and strolled forward. He towered over the lost shell of the blonde, hands still in his pockets and gazed down at his face with saddened eyes.

And before Yuuri could even blink, everything rewinds in a flash. The young King now found himself gazing down into Wolfram's dying forest eyes. Yuuri's eyes widened as the same thing which just happened moments before replayed. Wolfram struggled to get the words out. Shaking his head, Yuuri grunted and pressed his finger to Wolfram's lips, preventing him from speaking.

Wolfram was surprised to say the least. He felt himself slipping away from his body. He couldn't feel a thing and the soft voice that lured him out was getting louder and louder. Why would Yuuri stop him? And then, right before his dying eyes Yuuri transformed. Wolfram had seen the boy he loved transformed before, but never this close. To say he was captured by the beauty of it before was an understatement.

Yuuri grew taller; his hair grew longer and his eyes narrowed and became slit like. Blue lights zapped around him and before Wolfram knew it, he found himself staring up at The Maoh. The spirit gazed down at him and cupped his cheek softly.

"Thou not gone long." he spoke gentle, tilting Wolfram's head up and leaned forward, "Thou belong." the spirit smirked with satisfaction. The Maoh kissed Wolfram softly and carefully on the lips, not caring for the fact everyone in the room could see. Wolfram belonged to them, and he would make sure his soul understood that.

Wolfram gasped; his body filled with warmth and everything in eye-sight blurred. The last thing he saw before everything turned black and he lost himself to the gentle pulling was The Maoh gazing down at him after pulling away. Wolfram did not understand. His memory was failing as he swiftly forgot who this man was and was confused as of the next words. "Thoumust goeth onto next life. Thou must awaken and start again. Only then Thou will be allowed back into life. Thou will be different within an other self. Thou won't be Thee, but another Thee." Wolfram blinked, his head dizzy but he couldn't dwell on it for long as he finally lost himself to the beautiful woman of black and white who opened her arms lovely to him.

_"We shalt not approve Thou leaving us."_

* * *

_**A-Ano? Do you guys like it? I really hope you did. Ask any questions you want and I'll do my best to answer them within my next chapter. This is my first story I wrote alone. I think I've done good?**_

_**Next time.**_

_**The three musketeers**_

Arms stretched wide out, he balanced himself along the pavement edge. Humming a soft tone to himself, a song that his brother would sing to him whenever he'd get too scared. He soon lost interest in the two teenagers conversation and became interested in a pair of passing bugs. He watched as the two played within the sunlight, one is a beautiful butterfly with pretty glittering blue wings that has green spots while the other is a pure black moth. He watched with his mouth open just a little as the butterfly chased after the moth, as if the butterfly wanted to be friends with the moth and is failing. He thought maybe the butterfly wanted to be more than a friend to the moth, but the moth is being obvious to the butterfly's feeling and is rejecting it.

A sad eyes watched as the butterfly landed on the pavement and not a minute later was stepped on. He flinched at the crunch sound it made. When the unknowing person carried on walking, leaving the once beautiful butterfly on the pavement. Not soon after, the moth landed next to it. As thought the little dark bug is grieving for what it had lost without realizing it.

_"What a sad story..."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A special thank you to everyone who had reviewed. Rolo-chan. Guest. . Damons-Hot-As-Hell. DinieLuvYuno. Mofalle. NekoHollow. Thank you so much for reading it. **__**And as Mofalle has pionted out, I'm so embarssed. Like I've said, this is the first time I've writing alone without any beta. So, please do tell me if I've done something wrong, I will change it as soon as I get the message. **_

_**I'm so glad everyone had enjoyed my first chapter. I'm really glad you guys like it! **_

_**So! Enjoy**_

_**Please thank my lovely new beta: Phantomworks**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

_**The Three Musketeers**_

It was unenviable. The familiar pain crawled up his spine and dug into his lower back. His legs felt numb and ached with pins and needles. He had tried to wiggle his toes and flinched at the slight pinch that ran from the tip of his toes to the top of his head. His stomach felt heavy as if he had just eaten a horse, which he hadn't. His chest would tingled as he let out a sharp breath, his throat would burned and his nose felt stuffy.

He'd lay on the hard floor just thinking to himself like every other morning. His body tingled all over. The young boy had golden coloured hair, it framing his still childish face. Anybody who'd look upon the hair would already know straight off the bat that it is soft and would wish to run their fingers through. Beautiful emerald eyes fluttered open, they sparkling as they gazed above him. The two round eyes held hints of blue , it which was unusual for somebody of his standard.

The boy stared blankly up at his ceiling; a gentle throbbing making itself known in the back of his head. His green eyes flickered as they slowly looked around himself. 'He was surrounded by the same sky-blue walls, he always had been. In fact everything in his room was sky-blue. He didn't understand why but he had always been drawn to the colour all 16 years of his life. Anything sky-blue he had to have. Even his old plain pajamas matched his sky-blue bedding.

Thinking of said bed, he tilted his head to the side and looked at the bed above him. The blue blanket peeked over the edge, almost mocking him that he was down on the ground once more.

Sighing deeply, the blonde lifted his hand and stared up at his palm. For some odd reason he couldn't move it very well. It ached and tingled. Wiggling his fingers, he watched as they caught the sun-rays from his bedroom window. He could feel the gentle breeze blowing into the room. His curtain fluttered in the air as the summer-breeze blow blew gently through the open glass.

Turning his hand over, he looked at the freckled covered skin. Ever since he could remember, he had never been happy with the freckles that covered his body. He had them dabbed across his knuckles, on the top of his arms and legs, even a few across his pale cheeks. The boy had felt as if his skin was not his own, that he couldn't remember them at all. Sure, he looked like himself but, whenever he looked in the mirror he felt pleased with what was looking back, but he just found it unusual that he had freckles.

Withdrawing his hand, he rested it on top his stomach. In his dreams, he had flawless skin, no freckles what-so-ever. Granted, he couldn't remember most of his dreams, only a select few. But still, he felt he knew the places he dreamed of , the creatures that ran free. He felt , he had been there before, long, long ago.

Grunting, the blonde shifted his body just a little only to feel a burn in his side. He wondered if today was the day; the day the other had finally bruised his ribs. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he touched his right side with a pout and turned his head to look at the bed to find a small lump curled up. Small blonde locks spilled out from underneath the blue blankets. A small hand that looked exactly the same as his own freckles and all slid out from the blankets and after a couple of seconds a figure sat up sluggishly.

There on the bed sat a small boy. He almost looked almost exactly the same as the other, only he had golden antenna bug-like hair poking out from his own golden locks. His golden hair framed his eyes and brushed against his cheeks, and, unlike the other who had green eyes, the small boy had bright blue eyes, which had hints of green that shimmers shimmered as he rubs them much like a kitten. His hands pulled up into paws as he rubbed. His body was covered in a cotton white button up shirt with a pair of matching shorts.

"If you're going to keep sneaking into my bed at night, the least you could do is stop kicking me off the bed." he snorted, staring at the 11 year old who simply yawned and looked back at his older brother with half-lidded eyes. Every night, every damn time, his younger brother would tip-toe down the long hallways and crawl into his bed, because of a nightmare or the shadows in his room. The younger boy was a restless sleeper, he'd move around and throw his arms and legs out. Furthermore, every morning the blonde wake up flat against his bedroom floor after being kicked hard in the ribs by his younger brother.

Sighing at the soft 'sorwy' the youngster mumbled, the boy pushed himself up to his feet while rubbing his side effortlessly. "Yeah. I know." he sighed and tiredly ran his hand up the back of his neck. He hummed at the soft popping that erupted up his back, the older blonde looked back at his brother after glancing at the clock on the desk side, "Kyle. You need to move your ass."

Grunting, the 11 year old looked up at his brother. He huffed and slid across the bed, crawling onto his feet and stood numbly in front of his brother, staring up at him with innocent eyes. He played with his hands as he stared up at him before sticking out his tongue and running out the room, leaving the other alone. Sighing, the boy turned his head and moved towards his wardrobe.

E

verything inside was arranged beautifully and neatly. From black to white, left to right. He preferred the bigger kind of clothing than the skin-tight clothing. He liked the more 'posh' clothing, but didn't mind normal clothing either. He liked to wear sweaters mostly. Quickly scanning the line of coloured clothing once more, the blonde sighed and gently took his school uniform from the wardrobe. Said uniform consisted of a white high collar shirt that had a black 'V' line sweater with a matching black ribbon and lastly a pair of fitting long black pants that were rolled up. William was pretty short for a 16 year old boy.

"William? Something keeps hitting the window." Kyle's head poked in. He leant leaned against the bedroom doorway with wide eyes.

William tilted his head around and looked at Kyle. He noticed the boy had put on his white and blue sailor middle school uniform. The small boy rocked on the balls of his feet. William blinked his eyes.

"Something hitting the window?" he mumbled thoughtful before moving to follow Kyle down the long, cold, and empty hallways towards a window. Pushing said window open , he peered out the window, his hands pressed against the window sill as he scanned around, searching for any signs of life below. When he found none, the blonde closed his eyes and breathed softly. He wondered if Kyle had made this up so he wouldn't have to go to school. It was a pathetic attempt, but William knew that Kyle would try anything to prevent himself from returning to that place.

He was rudely pulled from his thoughts when something hard bashed against his head, sending him tumbling to the ground. Kyle, who had been standing quietly behind him, choked out a laugh. He quickly covered his mouth with wide eyes and looked up at the window to see a broom poking out from the glass. Running across the room, he leapt at the window and, poked his head out, and peered at the surprised expression of a female below their apartment.

"It's Oka-chan!" he squealed happily, turning his head back around to look at William who is rubbing the top of his head.

"Oka, huh." William grunted, crawling to his feet still gently rubbing his head and walked up to Kyle. He then looked out the window. He frowned and glared down at the Japanese girl underneath their window, holding a broom tightly in her hands. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded , his fiery green eyes narrowing even more. Unlike most people, the young girl smiled up at him unfazed like most would have been.

"I was just coming to wake you guys up." she called out, her voice loud and shrill, without a care in the world. William glared even harder down at her and wished so much that she would have gotten the hint on the their first day of school in Japan. The first day, William made sure to keep everyone away from him. He wasn't in the mood to make friends, and everyone pretty much stayed out of his way. Everyone that is but Oka. That girl cornered him throughout the day and in the end, unfortunately, she had forced her way into his life and become his best friend. "By hitting me on the head with a damn broom?" he growled out, his lips pressing into a thin line.

The girl was unique, ; he wouldn't denial that. Being Japanese, most people would think that she would have normal, straight black hair, but that was not the case. Pink highlights decorated her locks and, up close, her hair appeared more dark brown than black…or something like that Now the kicker, she doesn't have black eyes like most. No, instead Oka had the brightest amber eyes he had ever seen. Gazing down at her, he sighed and rubbed his head.

L

ike himself, Oka was dressed in the high school uniform. A fitting black 'V' sweater with a high collar shirt. The only difference was she had a red ribbon with a black skirt with a red strip around the edge.

"Mild calibration issue…" Oka shrugged innocently, twirling the broom around to rest against her shoulder. A goofy smile spread across her face and at that moment a gentle breeze of air made her thigh-length hair dance, revealing her pale skinned face. The sun-rays lit up her features and William was annoyed to admit that she looked like an angel, despite the fact the girl's brain was the size of a peanut.

Smirking at the thought that just passed his mind, William eyed Kyle next to him, waving down at Oka, while yelling out 'Hey Oka-chan!"' loudly. His adorable childish voice made his ears ring. Fighting against the urge to glare at his baby brother, William sighed and began to calm himself down, thinking that it is just too damn early in the morning for such sounds.

"We're coming, wimp." he yelled down at the girl.

Oka pouted and quickly yelled back with her free hand cupped around her mouth. "I'm not a wimp!" not caring about the other people in the apartment building, who had grown custom to this every morning, afternoon and evening. It was something that would happen at all hours of the day, the two yelling at each other but everyone knows both are were close friendsand it was how they showed their affection to one another.

"Will…" Oka sighed, watching as said boy guided Kyle from the window and closed it before disappearing from the glass. "Wimp." William had given the girl that stupid nickname on the first day they had meet. It was the first thing he said to her after he had finally accepted her as a friend; something she held close to her heart. She would fight with the boy about that stupid nickname, but she didn't exactly hate treated her differently to how everyone else treats her and she likes it. Yes. She doesn't have a back-bone. She allows everyone to walk all over her and she can't speak up for herself,. According to everyone else, Oka is an airhead; something she disagrees with strongly but … Will was different. Lowering her head, her eyes half-lidded, she lost herself in her own memories.

The young girl squealed loudly, the voice ripped from her throat as a hand suddenly flickered against her forehead, ; the finger-nail slapping against her skin making a loud defined smack. "What are you dreaming about? Wimp? That boy in class B?" William teased her, his eyes shimmering in the sunlight above them. Said girl turned a bright red color and glared at him. Well tried to glare anyway. "You promised to never bring that up ever again!" she cried out defensively, swing the broom around trying to desperately hit him on the head, only to have said blonde smirk and easily avoid the hell-stick. Something he was gifted in, for some odd reason. William was very good at sports, easily the best at dodge-ball and football. Surprisingly baseball too, which is strange since he despised that sport.

Arms stretched wide out, Kyle balanced along the pavement edge. Humming a soft tone to himself, a song his brother would sing to him whenever he'd get too scared. Walking along behind him is the two 16 year olds. Kyle didn't understand what they are going on about, ; something about art. Something called abstract art, he wasn't sure if it was art. Apparently, William does this abstract art a lot and Oka is teasing him about it. According to her, William had her pose for him. Kyle soon lost interest in their conversation and became interested in a pair of passing bugs.

He watched as they played in the sun light. One was a beautiful butterfly with pretty glittering blue wings and green spots while the other was a pure black moth. He watched with his mouth open as the butterfly chased after the moth, as if the butterfly wanted to be friends with the moth and was failing. Briefly, Kyle returned his attention to the teenagers behind him. It looked as if Oka had said something to upset William as William now sported a sour look with his arms crossed over his chest. Blinking his eyes a little more, the boy returned his gaze to the bugs and watched as the blue butterfly suddenly landed, as if it had gotten tired of chasing the moth, like it had gotten too upset about it. Kyle almost encouraged the butterfly out loud, telling it to not give up when it lunged back into the air after the moth.

He thought maybe the butterfly wanted to be more than a friend to the moth, but the moth was being oblivious to the butterfly's feeling and was rejecting it.

Saddened eyes watched as the butterfly landed on the pavement and not a minute later was stepped on. He flinched at the crunch sound it made. The unknowing person carried on walking, leaving the once beautiful butterfly on the pavement. Not soon after, the moth landed next to it. It was as though the little dark bug was grieving for what it had lost without realizing it."What a sad story..."

"Well-Well. If it isn't little Wolf and his pack." Kyle stopped in mid-air. His body shuddered at the voice that made his stomach flip. He bit his bottom lip and stepped back when he was suddenly pulled behind his brother who glared ahead of them. It would seem the trio had finally gotten to the gates to the park. They had to go through the park to get to school and like every day, there, chilling out around the gates, were three boys of the same high school. Each one clearly Japanese with their black hair and narrow eyes. The nickname," Wolf ," had been given to William by the boys' ring leader, who for some odd reason really didn't like William at all.

Grunting, William glared at the boys, his green eyes flashing in the light above them. The only reason the three liked to hang out around the gates was because of the dry-well hidden within the trees to the left. They use it to throw away their right. The blonde boy noticed the three boys on his first day but ignored them. Iit was only later when he ran into them picking on Oka, and cornering her in the hallway on the lunchtime break did he involve himself with them. It was thenthat he called Oka a wimp, because she didn't do anything but tremble and try to please them. So yes, Oka was a wimp.

"What do you want?" he breathed deeply to keep himself calm, to prevent himself from sneering out facial expression at them and causing a fight. A fight would certainly scare Kyle and he refused to do anything like that ever, not after what had happened to them.

"Nothing Wolf. We're just hanging out. But if you really want to do something for us , then why not go home? Go back to America, you tourist sum." the middle boy growled, pushing himself of the wall and walking up to William so that they were nose to nose. William bit his bottom lip, his hands clenching. He breath breathed deeply to calm himself down so he didn't end up punching the bastard in the face.

Kyle whimpered at the words the other used and quickly stepped over to Oka and grabbed her left arm tightly. Pressing himself up against her side and, he dug his small fingers into her left arm, chewing on his bottom lip in fear scared.

"Just let us through." William grunted, narrowing his eyes more at the boy in front of him.

"Or what?"

William frowned deeply, his hands twitched and he glanced back at the ones standing behind him. After making up his mind , he brought up his fist. "I tried." he huffed and slammed it into the other's face. Said boy stumbled back, causing the other two boys to leap.

"William!" Oka gasped, eyes wide as the blonde took on all three and started to lose his ground. Grabbing Kyle's hand, she dragged the stunned boy along behind her. The girl ran towards the four. The boys had gotten behind the trees with near the well.

"Wait! What are you doing?" the girl yelled out. Blood, cuts and bruises covered the four boys. The three bullies looked back at her. Oka's stomach twisted and she watched with a gaping mouth when a identical sickening smiles, spread across the boys' faces and almost in slow motion, they shoved the blonde headed boy into the old dry well.

"William!" Kyle cried, detaching himself from Oka's side and running over to the well's edge. He almost fell over himself when he threw himself against the edge to peer down at the endless darkness.

"William!" he yelled down and trembled when he was only greeted with an echo of his own voice. His shoulders began to shake and he found it difficult to breathe. His chest tightened as felt his eyes tearing up.

The boys behind him began to snicker. They pushed up against each other, chuckling louder. "Aww is the baby going to cry?" one teased, making Kyle freeze and look back with wide teary eyes. He trembled and more tears began to spill over his hot cheeks, his lips quivering.

"Leave him alone!" Oka cried loudly, running up to Kyle and grabbing his shoulders. She glared at them, herself shaking with slight fear. Her shaking only grew more when she noticed the look they directed at her.

"Aww. The little girl has finally grown a back bone." the boys snickered more, slapping each other on the shoulders.

It happened so fast. One moment the group was glaring at each other, Oka trying desperately to become strong in front of the terrified child and then. The next thing she knew, one of the boys had charged forward and shoved a hand hard against her chest, sending the girl backwards over the well's edge. Oka grabbed onto the closest thing possible, and which happened to be Kyle. She pulled the small boy tightly to her chest as they were pushed down the dry well.

Kyle couldn't see. His face was smothered by Oka's sweater, but the feeling of falling is making his stomach twist and so he clenched his eyes close. Oka's eyes widened, her eyes beginning to play tricks on her. Everything burst into whiteness with blue lights. The light zapped around and danced, surrounding their beings and then everything went black. The next thing she knew, she smacked into something warm and soft.

"OW!" a loud, familiar voice groaned. Oka blinked and tilted her head back. A massive grin spread across her face.

"Will!" she squealed loudly, twisting her body around to look at the blonde underneath her. Kyle, hearing her, lifted his head and blinked his dizzy eyes at his brother before smiling brightly.

"Look. I'm happy to see you too, but get off me!" William growled, shifting underneath both of their weight.

Oka smiled and laughed before swinging her body up right and against one of the well's walls. She removed her arms from Kyle's person who quickly moved from her to William and threw his arms tightly around his neck.

"William!" he cried, burying his face into his brother's chest, who placed his arms around the boy. Oka smiled at the two boys and slowly turned her gaze to observe the bottom of the well. She blinked at the cracked bricks. Something fluttered down the well and circled around her before returning back up the well. Lifting her head she stared.

Instead of seeing the branches of the trees around the top she saw the bright est blue sky she had ever seen. "Where…where are we?"

"We're at the bottom of a well." William grunted, rolling his eyes as he looked at the girl who glared at him with a deep frown.

"You're negative attitude is really starting to piss me off…" the dark haired girl snorted and huffed. William sighed and lifted his head. He looked up the well, searching for a way out. Maybe they could climb up the vines. Wait a minute. William blinking furiously at the bright leaves. Since when do vines look bright white with red strips? And since when were there jungle vines around this area?

Pressing his lips together, he tilted his head to observe his surrounding. The sky, it was so bright. He couldn't remember seeing the sky this bright before and he'd look at the sky everyday. Sometimes he'd spend endless hours gazing up at the sky. This time though, the sky was different, but yet, it was like he had seen it before, long-long ago. Shifting his body, he frowned a little when he heard a gentle crack from underneath him. Moving one hand, he pressed it against the ground and felt something smooth against his fingers. He lowered his head and looked down only to bite his bottom lip hard. His eyes widened upon what he had found scattered everywhere underneath them. Bones, lots and lots of bones. The worst part was, he wasn't sure if they are human or not.

William shifted his body once more. He somehow pushed himself up while holding Kyle who is still had himself attached to his brother's body. William looked around once more before turning to look Oka who hadn't noticed the ground. Blinking at her, he tilted his head until he captured her gaze and nodded to the ground. Said girl looked down and almost gasped upon seeing the bones. William shook his head when she looked back him and glanced down at the young blonde boy. Breathing deeply the girl clenched her skirt in her hands and leapt to her feet. Her face turned a little green at the fact she had been sitting against dead things.

"Let's climb out." she spoke , looking up at a vine, desperate to get out of this rat his head, William shifted Kyle towards it, making sure not to direct his head downwards to look at the bones.

"Okay. , Kyle. You go first. Then me and then Oka." he spoke, looking between the two and then lifting his baby brother up. Said little blonde gripped the vine tightly and began to push his legs up against the vine. William watched as the boy crawl, slowly and carefully. Nodding his head , the other boy moved to grip the vine and eventually Oka followed.

Grunting, Kyle reached the top of the well and pressed his hands flat against the wooden surface. Flinching, he slowly began to pull himself over, his body trembling as he did so and when he finally did, he fell upon the * luscious green grass. He breathed deeply and lifted his head, his bright blue eyes flashing in the sunlight above him.

"A-Ano? W-William?" he called out, his voice hitching and then he snapped his head around to see William finally pulling himself out and without even looking, the boy turned around and gripped Oka's out stretched arms to help her from the well.

Kyle blinked his large innocent blue eyes, checking his surroundings once more. His eyes flickered around at the strange looking trees. He couldn't remember tree's trees that weren't green. A small pout slid across his face. The boy's hands started to sweat a little as he looked behind him at his brother and Oka.

Said older blonde finally helped the girl over the well edge when he suddenly became aware of a rather large bug fluttering in front of him. Standing straight, William watched it as it circled around his head. It had long white wings with red marks imprinted on the wings. He could see long round, green eyes that looked around, even looked at him. William tilted his head up and watched as the strange-looking bug fluttered up through the trees. It is then he realized the small circle of trees he had seen before he was pushed in had magically transformed into a forest, ; a forest of white and purple trees that had bore blue leaves.

Sighing to herself, Oka groaned, leaning against the well. The well felt itchy against her back, but she ignored it. Her body trembled and ached. She had obviously strained herself. Embarrassingly, she wasn't used to the heavy lifting. She preferred to sit inside with a good book. Rubbing her thighs, she was just grateful to be out of that strange well filled with bones, Just thinking about the bones made her body shake. Running her hand up her face, the girl groaned and allowed her eyes to close for a few seconds before she opened them once more as she felt a ray of sun illuminate her.

Lifting her head, she stared up at the sky. Oka stared with awe at the bright blue sky with a bright sun only this time the sun above her held a light blue ray which is surrounding it. Oka stared up at it, her hand shielding her face as she stared until her eyes began to hurt and then she turned away from it. Her eyes finally looked around at the trees and such. "I could be wrong but, Toto, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore."

"Who's Toto? " Kyle asked innocently, looking up at the girl who laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head, a sweat drop appearing on the back of her head.

"…Never mind Kyle…" she mumbled, her left eye twitching as she turned her head to find large flying bugs.

William lowered his head. He looked at the other two and noticed the awed expressions. He watched as the sun-rays above them lit up everything in sight. Everything in sight glittered brightly. It was truly like something out of a book fairytale. "We….we should probably go and….find other people…" he trailed off.

H

e was beyond confused. Just how does falling down a well bring you to another place? It was against the laws of physics. Sciences doesn't support it at all. Actually, there is a multi-universe theory, but I think it's a bunch of bologna It was just impossible. Rubbing his temples gently, he wondered if he had hit his head on the way down. He did get in fight he remembered. Thinking of the fight, William lifted his arms and looked upon his hands to noticed he had cuts and bruises. With a crooked frown, he rubbed his forehead against his sweater covered arm.

"It looks like a tunnel." Oka mumbled, coming up to William's side. She tilted her head, looking down the tree tunnel that it had curled over into an oval. Looking down, she saw a trail of pale blue bricks. "Follow the yellow brick road." she sighed, placing her hand onto her hips as she gazed down at it. William smirked at her words. With, everything they did, Oka always made comments on fairy-tales.

Kyle looked down the trail. He stood behind the two with his hand s gripping his sweater, tugging on it hard. He bit his bottom lip as he looked between the two older ones and gasped when they stepped towards the tunnel that seemed to be the only way out of this bright coloured forest.

"W-Wait." he cried out desperately. His small body shaking as he stared after the two who stopped at the entrance to the tunnel and looked back him. Kyle shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "No! I'm not going!"

"Well , aren't you the little scaredy-cat? " William smirked. His eyes flashed almost dangerously at Kyle who whined loudly and stomped his foot, making a loud comment about not being a scaredy-cat. William breathed deeply. He turned his body and placed his foot onto a rock, his hands touching his hips. "We'll just go in for a while, just to see what's on the other side."

Oka blinked her eyes. She tilted her head up in thought. Her lips trembled as she breathed deeply. "I wonder what's on the other side…" she thought out loud, brushing a lock of pink hair behind her ear.

Kyle standing before them's looked between them. He shook his head watching as they began to agree on going. "But….No! I don't want to go!" he cried out desperately. He whined loudly when the two began to walk through the tunnel and William told him to stay there, that they'll be back soon. Shaking his head, Kyle clenched his eyes tightly he breathed deeply. His throat stung before he suddenly felt a hash blow of air hit his back. Letting out a small squeal, the boy lunched forward, running up the trail and latching his small arms around William's right arm. Said boy grunted and almost tripped over his legs, but was able to keep himself up right. "Don't cling to me like that." he grumbled and sighed when the boy only tightened his grip on his arm.

Kyle licked his lips. He looked up at the curled over trees watching as the sun shone through the branch cracks. The brightly coloured leaves glowed from the sun. The small child shook as he noticed the dancing shadows around them. The further they adventured through the tunnel, the more shadows appeared. It was getting scarier, especially for a little boy like himself. Whining, he buried his face into William's arm.

"I see something." Oka called out gleefully, suddenly becoming excited upon seeing an opening that was filled with bright light. She almost wanted to run, but held back in case. When the small group finally got to the exit, the group had to shield their eyes. Well, Kyle didn't have to. He kept his face pressed up against his brothers brother's arm.

While William groaned when the bright light of the sun glared down at him, he narrowed his eyes and he gazed out at the new surroundings. A long brown trail with fields and flowers spread out before them. It all looked familiar but yet not.

"People." Oka called out, her eyes noticing what seemed to be carnival people, all dressed in old day clothing. Woman with hair nets, long skirts and white aprons, men with laced up vest and long sleeved shirts. "A carnival?"

Hearing Oka, Kyle slowly lifted his head. Instead of what he expected, he saw straw houses with busy villagers, farming. He blinked his bright blue eyes and tilted his head to the side. He gazed down at the long fields that had high bushes filled with different vegetables. Gulping a little, he even saw the beautiful ponies pulling carts along.

"Is this a carnival?" he asked meekly, looking up at William with wary eyes. Said blond looked back at him with a troubled frown. William knows all about carnivals. They stay on the out-skirts of cities, never in the middle where the three should have been. And also, you always have to pay at least ten pounds, err 100 yen. Sighing, William scanned the villagers. They haven't noticed them yet."So? Should we approach them?" Oka asked with a small crooked smile. She was excited to go talk them, ; she had never been to a carnival before.

William tilted his head in thought, he pressing his lips together and wiggling his nose in thought. Sighing, he nodded and almost went deaf when Oka let out a cheer. Rubbing his ear, he glared at her with an annoyed frown. "Not so loud, you wimp!" he hissed and began to walk, forcing the younger blonde to follow along.

"Not a wimp." he heard Oka grumble as she ran to catch up with the two boys. Now she was in a foul mood , arms crossed over her chest. She kicked little stones out of her path, and she growled a little at William's next words.

"Of course not. You're just a nebbish." Oka wasn't sure what the word meant. She wasn't very good at the 'English' words William and Kyle would use, but she had a feeling that nebbish meant something very insulting. Huffing a rude word underneath her breath, she finally caught up to William , panting lightly.

A passing young woman, who looked beautiful, suddenly took noticed them. She had long straight purple hair held back by a piece of white-cloth, a long white dress with a light brown vest, two puffy white sleeves peeked out of the vest. A white apron covered most of her body. Turning her body, she looked at the young girl and tilted her head in confusion. Her amber eyes sparkled in the light above her and they widened when they settled on the older moving blonde. "Schnell! kommen! Gibt es hier!" she shrieked loudly, her voice bellowing out as she screamed over her shoulder. The three teenagers jumped, period Kyle backed away behind William's legs and looked out at the woman.

Just then two other woman appeared. One had short curling bright orange hair with crimson eye and was dressed in a deep green dress with a white apron. The other woman had long red hair with green highlights and was dressed in a deep navy blue dress with an white vest and a matching white apron.

Both females looked around their friend and stared upon the three humans with wide eyes. The one with orange hair shrieked and dropped a basket filled with purple apples. They rolled across the ground and one gently tapped against Kyle's foot.

"Das ist er! Das ist er! Von Wolf Bielefeld! Mazoku! Feuerdamon!" the woman with long red hair shrieked, spinning around and running up to the field filled with other villagers who quickly dropped their tools and ran towards them. "Feuerdamon! Toten lebendig!" the woman yelled as the other village ran to them. The orange head pointed furiously at William.

"What…What did you do William?" Oka asked, turning her head to look at the blonde with narrowed eyes. She gave the boy a pointed look. "Why do you automatically think it was something I did?" William shot back and almost pouted when Oka nodded at the woman screaming and pointing at William. "Okay I see your point." he snorted, looking away with a defeated expression. He turned his attention back to the villagers and stared with confused eyes as they kept screaming out words and pointing at him.

"Um…Do you have any idea what they're saying?" Oka asked, tilting her head once more and looking over at the boy once more with a crooked frown. Kyle peered out from behind William's hips and looked at them. The villagers seemed to be ignoring him. He narrowed his blue eyes at the villagers moving lips, trying to read their words. It was another language.

He was already learning two different languages, his own birth language English which he still had trouble with and Japanese. Both are were hard in his opinion. He was just happy to have a brother like William who happened to be an expert at everything. He was perfect in every way and the best part? He is was his older brother.

"It's German…I think?" he mumbled softly, his soft voice barely loud enough for the villagers to hear but the two humans could.

William thought for a moment. "Feuer Damon! Zuruck! Kam Zuruck! Jetzt tot lebendig!" The words ran through his head and with a troubled frown he shook his head. "No. It sounds like german but it isn't german. It's close though. Very close." William explained, scratching the back of his head. His nose twitched as he suddenly heard an approaching clatter sound coming up from behind him. "A horse." he thought to himself, turning around. Kyle bit his bottom lip when William turned his body around. He clenched onto William tighter as he shyly looked out at the approaching figure.

A man. A man with long, pulled back sandy-blonde hair with bright blue eyes and tan skin. He was dressed in a high collar blue vest with long white puffy sleeves that had brown cuffs, with a long ankle length brown clock. He held black reins as he stared blankly down at the three human children, a look of pure surprise appeared on his face. His pose spoke of a true knight.

"Hun…" he began. It seemed the man is searching for the right words before he carried on speaking, "wenn es nicht Herr Von Bielefeld. Willkommen xu Hause."

"You get any of that?" Oka asked, turning to look at her friend who shrugged helplessly back at her.

"Not a word…" William mumbled, turning his head to look at the man. To him, the man looked of royalty but in the back of his head, a soft voice whispered 'aristocrat'. Sucking his bottom lip, William thought for a few seconds before deciding to speak. "Ano. Um…sorry but I don't understand you…"

The blonde man stared down at William, his blue eyes widening for a split second before returning to their normal form. A very shocked look crossed his tan face and as soon as it appeared it disappeared. "Dass die sprache…" he muttered more to himself than the onesin front of him. He closed his eyes before smirking and sliding off his horse. "Hmm, ich sehe." he spoke. The tone made William shudder, especially when the blonde stepped towards him. "Entspannen, wird dies nicht sehr weh." the blonde man seemed to warn him, walking straight toward William. Before any of them could blink he placed his hands on William's head, cupping the blonde head between his hands.

William blinked before he heard an extremely loud high pitched ring. His eyes widened as he felt in the back of his head a sharp pain that ripped cross his head. It dug into every nerve he had. The pain grew and grew, sending William to his knees. After a couple more seconds the pain finally faded away. Panting harshly and, trying desperately to catch his breath, William shook trembled, unsure of what had happened, "William? Nini?" Kyle called out, tilting his head around to look at his brother with wide eyes. Oka had fallen to his side, hands gently on his shoulders.

The blonde man pulled away and gazed down at the shorter blonde. He looked between the mini one and the female. His eyes widened once more when he realized the colour of the female's hair. He didn't understand why she had black hairand quickly looked back at the blonde, finally settling onto the fact it must be William's fault. But what generally surprised him, wasn't just the fact the 16 year old blonde had returned, but the smaller blonde who had came with him. He looked a lot like somebody.

Smirking, he lifted his hands and pressed each hand on top of Kyle's and Oka's head, his fingers pressing firmly against their foreheads. William watched with wide eyes, his mouth handing open as he watched a familiar painful glint appear within both pairs of eyes.

"Stop!" he yelled up at the man in front of him who simply ignored 's bit his bottom lip and quickly caught his younger brother when the man pulled away. Kyle groaned softly. His head was pounding. After he rubbed his forehead, he breathed in relief that the pain had faded away.

"Lord Von Grantz!" a voice yelled. William turned his head around. He looked back at the villagers. They all seemed to be relaxing now that the man had appeared.

"Um…are they speaking Japanese now?" Oka whispered to William who frowned.

"I'm afraid not." a deep smooth voice spoke, causing the three humans look up. They stared wide eye up at the blonde headed man. Did he, did he just speak Japanese too? The man arched his back. He held the hilt of a sword, which made the three nervous. His other hand was on his hip and his body leaned to the left, a massive smirk slid across his face. "Instead, the three of you speaks the Mazoku language."

"I have to say it is certainly a surprise. But welcome back Wolfram Von Bielefeld. It's been a long time."

* * *

_**A-Ano? Do you guys like it? I really hope you did. Ask any questions you want and I'll do my best to answer them within my next chapter. This is my first story I wrote alone. I think I've done good?**_

_**Next time.**_

**_The Lonely King_**

Watching from the shadows, a pair of soft green eyes gazed gently at the young depressed King. They turned towards the upset woman before turning to look back at the King and after a few seconds, emerging from the shadows came forward a men. The smile he used to hold had changed among the years, it no long reaches his eyes and makes them sparkle, now it is strained and barely looks happy. It doesn't make people feel safe anymore. His gentle eyes don't glow and now are filled with sorrow and painful memories. Walking towards his godson, he gently placed his hand onto Yuuri's shoulder to ensure him.

_"Happy birthday Wolfram…"_

Yuuri whispered, lifting his head up and looked up at the bright green banners covering the ceiling. It wasn't fair. Far from it. Everyone has changed among the years. Yuuri sometimes wonders what Wolfram would have looked like if he was still here, "It's been so long...since...Wolfram passed away…" he sighed, running his hand across his forehead, he felt Conrad gently pat him on the shoulder and the boy lifts his head up at him with a weak smile.

"24 years..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A special thank you to everyone who had reviewed. DinieLuvYunho, Guest, MMizuki hikari, Guest, YuneTheQuetzalcoatl, Guest, Ayliri M and Anoymous. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. **_

_**I'm so glad everyone had enjoyed my first chapter. I'm really glad you guys like it! **_

_**So! Enjoy**_

_**Please thank my lovely new beta: Lilyflower666**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

_**The Lonely King**_

It is a beautiful evening with the blue moon, the clear night sky sparkled brightly over Shin Makaou. The lands glowed from the twinkling stars which struck hope in anybody who looked. It is a glorious night for a special celebration that is held in everyone's heart and just as everyone expected the Blood Plunge Castle is filled with noblemen, all enjoying the royal ball. The royal hall is wide and filled with happy demons and humans alike, all dressed in smart clothing, ranging from every color of the rainbow. Black and green banners hanged everywhere, the lights sparkled brightly.

The young Ex-Maoh stood with a smile on her face. Her beautiful long curls hanged over her shoulders, parts pulled up into a beautiful bun. Her emerald green eyes sparkled as she watched the dancing noblemen and woman, her arm held up in between her breasts, her stomach flipped and twisted with glee. She is glad. No, she is beyond happy, everyone always came, every year they would always accept the invitations, even the ones who had to travel across miles and miles to get here. They would come. Her blonde hair shimmered as she breathed deeply, taking a quick break to sink in the glee of the night, pleased that everyone had come, just a quick break of flirting. Her long black dress 'looked like it had been painted on her' surrounded her long legs.

Lady Cecile hummed, her eyes closing with a peaceful smile on her face, a smile that nobody had ever seen since that fateful event all those years ago, "grandma." a soft voice called out, Lady Cecile lowered her head and allowed her eyes to open to see a young child running up to her, followed closely behind by a beautiful young woman. No longer is a ten year old beauty with short brown curls with bright amber eyes, now is a beautiful 36 year old woman. She had changed among the years; she no longer had the short curls but long curls that resembled Lady Cecile's own style of hair. It is still brown but had light blonde high lights, with narrowed amber eyes that held such depressing secrets. Her body had filled out more and now she wore a beautiful green gown with white flower designs across it, over the years she had grown unlike everyone else who had demon blood in them.

Over the year, little Greta had grown up into a beautiful young woman who had became queen of her own kingdom. Greta had grown and tasted the spoils of heart break and love, it had taken her awhile, but she had finally found the one. And now, she held a beautiful young boy with luscious curly brown hair with a pair of bright amber eyes sparkled. The child is the ten year old prince of Zorashia dressed in the royal green vest that had white flower patens across its bottom with white sleeves and light brown shorts. He smiled brightly up at his great-grandmother who straight away crouched down and gave him a loving hug, "well, hello there little Wolfram." she purred out, looking happy but her eyes held a painful glint.

Greta, standing behind them smiled at her son. When she had fallen pregnant at the age of 26, she straight away knew what to call her growing baby. Greta became the mother of Wolfram Junior, named after his grandpa. Little Wolfe loved the stories of his fearless grandpa, he loved to sit there and listen to them all day and night, it would take Greta hours to get the boy to sleep and even then he'd wake up excited to hear about him. He is a precious gift to everyone but yet a sad memory.

"I'm not marrying you!"

Jumping, the young woman turned her head. She gazed across the hall and gasped with surprise on what she saw. She had thought that she had gotten used to this, to seeing young noblewoman try but apparently she hadn't. Greta breathed deeply, her hand pressed against her chest she could feel her heart thump against her chest as she stared over at her adoptive father, her body shuddered as little Wolfram ran towards her and hid behind her legs.

Across the room, Yuuri sighed to himself. His narrowed his eyes as he breathed to calm himself down, he had gotten angry over nothing again, something that seemed too happen again and again when this happened. At first, he wasn't much bothered by it, he was upset that it had began to happen so fast, but soon when it does happened he would get angry. Breathing in a deep sharp breath, he knows the rest of room had silenced and turned to the commotion in the centre of the room. A beautiful young noblewoman with long strawberry blonde hair pulled back over her shoulders, fitted in a slim, royal blue dress. Made up beautiful enough for any queen, stood before the young double black King of Shin Makoku.

Everyone knows what had happen, other than the obvious red mark on his cheek, they had begun to expect it from the ball. It happen every ball, the only thing which upset the ones marrying the hall was that somebody was selfish enough to try on to night of all nights. Looking upon the young noblewoman, some couldn't help but feel giddy about the expression on her face, so selfish of her. She stared at the King, her hand was cast protectively between her rather large bust her other hand wrapped around it as she nervously gazed back at the annoyed King. Yuuri breathed deeply, his throat burned as he caught his breath, "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. But, my lady, I'm must decline your proposal." he spoke as formal as possible, holding back his anger as best as possible. A slap on the cheek is a proposal in the demon world, he had learnt that the hard way, when he was 16 years old and had fallen into this world he had met Wolfram, who had insulted his mother and ended up slapping the blonde. Refusing to take it back, Yuuri was told that he had just proposed to the loud blonde and when he spoke that he'd never take it back, resulted in them becoming fiancés. Yuuri smiled lightly as he remembered how displeased Wolfram had been at the time, he warmth and his anger faded as thought of the blonde and how the boy had fallen in love with him, sadly, him being raised on Earth Yuuri didn't like the idea of two men together and rejected him again and again. It hurt Yuuri to know how much pain he caused the other boy and it is just as painful to realize how much he really loved Wolfram, only it is too late.

Far too late.

"I am formally rejecting the request." Yuuri spoke loudly and then bowed like the gentlemen he had forced himself to become and swiftly walked away. The young noblewoman pouted, very disappointed with herself and the King. Huffing to herself, she quickly spun around and rushed off, holding her dress up just a little as she wouldn't trip over her feet.

Watching from the shadows, a pair of soft brown eyes gazed gently at the young King. They glanced towards the disappearing woman before turning to look back at the King and after a few seconds, emerging from the shadows came forward a man. Over the years, the man had grown older and now was on the end of his youth and soon would step into his elderly years. He was now the age of his older brother Gwendal, his short milky brown hair had grown much messier and brushed against his soft brown eyes, he had pale skin. Instead of his brown and green uniform, he now wore a grey uniform it looked exactly the same of his old one, only with deep blue patches instead of green. The smile he used to hold had changed among the years, it no long reaches his eyes and makes them sparkle, now it was strain and barely looks happy. It doesn't make people feel safe anymore. His gentle eyes don't glow and now are filled with sorrow and painful memories. Walking towards his godson, he gently placed his hand onto Yuuri's shoulder to ensure him.

"Happy birthday Wolfram…" Yuuri whispered, tilting his head up and gazed up at the bright green banners littering the ceiling. It wasn't fair. Far from it. The young black head boy had changed among the years, his hair had grown longer, just a little, his eyes was narrowed and he was taller. Yuuri sometimes wondered what Wolfram would have said if he was still here, to know Yuuri had grown taller than him, he probably towered over him now, "It's been 24 years. 24 long years since Wolfram passed away…" he sighed, running his hand across his forehead, he felt Conrad gently pat him on the shoulder and the boy tilted his head up at him with a weak smile, "24 years. Can you believe it's been that long?" he questioned, eyeing the man.

He wanted as something flickered pass Conrad's eyes before the man smiled sorrowful, "Yes. It is pretty unbelievable Heika." the brunette nodded in agreement. Yes, that long since he saw his beloved baby brother smile, glare at him and make a snotty-comment. That long, he never could believe it. He remembered that night, after the Maoh had done something; Yuuri had been confounded, distraught. The boy had begged The Maoh inside to save Wolfram and it hadn't worked from what they could see. Wolfram had died and never opened his eyes again. Yuuri had broken down, screaming and shaking the boy, begging him to wake up. Even after they had separated Wolfram from Yuuri's clenches, the King then spent months inside the royal chambers, the outside world consumed in rain. Being a water Mazoku, Yuuri unknowingly showed his despaired feelings through the rain, storms covered Shin Makaou. It had almost been a year when Yuuri reappeared from his chambers, he still looked broken but he apologized for what he had done. Soon after, proposals began to appear, every ball, every party he would be slapped at least three times. Each time, Yuuri would reject them.

"Yuuri. Conrad….call me…Yuuri." the King sighed, lowering his gaze down to the ground. After 24 years, he hardly looked different. It would seem that his Mazoku blood had kicked in and took over most of his blood-cells so now, he aged like normal Mazokus. 16 years old when it had happen, now 40 years old with the appearances of a 17 year old. Funny how he couldn't get his head around the fact Wolfram was actually 88 years old, but looked like a 17 year old and now, he was in the same situation as his blonde fiancé had been. Yuuri smiled at the soft chuckle which slid from his godfathers lips.

"Granddad!" a voice yelled and the double black quickly spun around to catch the flying brunette who had squealed loudly with outstretched arms. Yuuri smiled brightly, his suffering melting away as the youngster twirled his arms around his waist tightly. He gently pressed his hands against the small child's back, "Granddad! Granddad! I missed you!" he smiled brightly up at Yuuri who laughed gleefully and for that moment, it looked as if the old Yuuri had returned.

Yuuri hummed and twirled the boy around, laughing as the boy squealed with pure joy, "and I you, Wolfram." he smiled widen as he spoke the name he had always wanted to say. No one will ever know how happy he felt when Greta had told him that she was pregnant and was planning on naming the baby Wolfram. Both had cried in each others arms, holding each other tightly. He'll never get over the fact his baby girl had grown into such a Queen so fast and soon had a little boy, who had not only taken on the fire Mazoku's name but some of his trades as well.

"Daddy." Greta greeted appearing up behind them, followed closely by Lady Cecile. Yuuri smiled brightly upon seeing his beloved daughter, he chuckled as Wolfram quickly detached himself from Yuuri's arms and quickly began to peskier his uncle. Conrad chuckled and tried to answer all of the boys excited questions the best as he could. Yuuri walked towards his daughter and gave her a loving hug, "it's been so long Greta." he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Said woman laughed and nodded with agreement, "too long Dad."

Yuuri hummed, he glanced back at little Wolfram and smiled, "are you staying the night?" he asked softly, returning his gaze to the brunette who laughed once more and nodded, "of course. Wolfram wouldn't allow us to leave without hearing more stories on his favorite hero." she spoke with a large smiles as she thought of her Papa. Yuuri's smile dropped a little as he was overcome with memories of his time with Wolfram. Noticing look that flicked across his face, Greta smiled at him and gently caressed his shoulder, "how are you holding up?"

Blinking in surprise, the King smiles sadly, "I'm…I'm doing fine…" he breathed in deeply and Greta tilted her head, her eyes warm and motherly. She wasn't sure if she believed her father, a lot had happen during these years. A lot. The thing that gets her the most is Yuuri's eyes, they looked forced and strained. The loving and happy glint was gone, far gone, "really Greta. I'm fine." Yuuri chuckled, it sound so forced it almost made her frown. The rain pouting outside is a clear sign of how her father is feeling. Almost sensing her inner battle, Yuuri gently patted her on the head. Greta lowered her eyes, finding herself transforming back into that broken ten year old. She hated that person she had been. She hated the fact she was still hurting now, she loves her Papa, she does but she's just finding it so hard. Watching and hearing about Yuuri all the time, hearing about his pain that never fades, maybe he should accept a noblewoman or man. At least then he wouldn't be alone. Wouldn't be suffering without the blonde. She doesn't want to think ahead, to the years when humans die out. Where will Yuuri be then? They had almost lost him when Wolfram had passed, what will happen when herself, Conrad and the others finally packet it in?

Greta doesn't want to think about it and so, as much as it pains her, she thinks maybe it's time Yuuri does look for somebody to spend the rest of life with. Somebody to try and fill that void left in his chest.

"No one's going to replace Wolfram."

Gasping, Greta snapped her head up and stared at the sadden eyes looking back at her and after a couple of second, Yuuri lowered his eyes to the ground, "never…never…" he whispered, more to himself then his daughter. She watched as he clenched the clothing over his chest, as if the clothing had become much too tight and was suffocating him. Biting her bottom lip, she wanted to reach out to her father, day by day it looked as if his once care-free and happy-go lucky spirit was dying. Each passing day it would die. Soon, the once warm King would turn cold. Ice cold.

"Heika?" Lady Cecile called out, worried. Her own wasn't as high-pitched as it once did, she had dimmed down among the years. Her eyes didn't sparkle as bright anymore, she still flits but it is very much different now. Instead of searching for love, the beauty still-youth woman knows searches for forgetfulness'. A long string of one-night stands trails behind her, the passionate nights help her forget. Forget that her youngest is no longer apart of her world. Love. She no long desires for it. Everyone could see what the woman was doing to herself, destroying herself inside out but nobody could blame her. A mothers greatest treasure is the child they had held.

Forcing another smile, Yuuri shakes his head. He steps back and looks around the grand-hall, "please excuse me. I wish to retire for the night." he says quickly, turning on the balls of his feet and gracefully exiting the hall. Greta stares, watching as the dark figure of her father disappeared through the doors, without realizing it hot tears rolled down her cheeks as her heart breaks even more then what it is.

Yuuri breathed deeply, his throat felt as if it would burst. He had to get out of the hall, he just had too. Everything hurts. He stalks down the long halls of his castle, his narrowed eyes gazing down at the red floors. He had realized, fair too late that Wolfram played the most important role in his life without realizing. With his absence it was quiet and boring. With Wolframs absence nothing made sense, everything was a swelling abyss sucking him in without a second thought. Without Wolfram, everything is just nothing. And the worst of it all? He knew absolutely nothing about the boy, not his favorite color, not his favorite food. Nothing, nothing, nothing. It angered him, he didn't understand how he could be so thick headed.

Stopping in the hallway, Yuuri turned his head. His bite his bottom lip hard, his eyes narrowed. He stared through the door to an office, sitting behind the desk within the room is the Earth user. Gwendal has grown, he now looked older and worn out, his long dark hair has parts of grey in. It confused Yuuri at first, how can Gwendal look this way and yet Cecile his mother look so youthful? Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the double turned his body fully and looked upon the strong man. He had done what he always does, gotten drunk on wine. Gwendal was hunched over his desk, head within his arms. Only once a year he'd go this fair and it was this night. Wolfram's birthday, he'd to this to forget about his brother. Yuuri always felt guilty when looking at the man, he could see he was taking worse than him and yet he couldn't help him. Yuuri just couldn't. How could he help somebody else when he couldn't help himself? Sighing softly to himself, he turned his head and looked down the halls.

Why does it look so dark? Why is it so cold?

Sighing once more to himself, he walked further down the halls until he came upon his royal chamber. Stopping outside the door, he couldn't bring himself to open the door, knowing it was silent inside, it was cold. Knowing he wasn't there. Almost shaking, he reached out and touched the handle. Staring at the wooden door, he clenched his eyes and opened the door, willing Wolfram to be there when he opens his eyes and was disappointed to find no such thing. Just a bare, cold room awaited for him. His left side of his bed never touched, "Wolf…" he whispered, his heart desperate to hear the boys voice, only to weep when he got nothing back, but the quiet sadness within the dark room.

Leaning up against the now closed door, his hands pressed against the rough wood. His shoulders trembled and he clenched his eyes closed and struggled to catch his breath.

"What are you doing, wimp!"

Eyes snapping open, Yuuri spun around and searched his dark from for the blonde. Almost like a frozen image stared back at him, green eyes sparkled as the golden haired boy sat on the bed, his legs fold underneath himself, tilting his head the boy smiled like an angel, his eyes closing as he did so. Hearing thee familiar laugh, Yuuri shook watching as the mental image of Wolfram faded away, his knees buckled and he found his eyes wheeling up, letting out a sharp breath through his nose, the double black pressed his back against the royal doors. Yuuri lowered his head, his hair covered his eyes as the tears began to roll down his cheeks emotionless. The young boy didn't even move to rub them away, he stayed as still as possible allowing the salt water to drip from his cheeks.

A pathetic smile slid across his face, he is so stupid. Wolfram did everything for him, he was also where there, always. Sure the golden haired boy had flaws such as his jealously and his stubborn personality, but Wolfram had never truly hurt him, in fact it had been the other way around. Yuuri ignored the boy, every time. He'd make up any excuse to get away from the green-eyed boy. Yuuri remembered the time Wolfram had asked to come to Earth with him, the double black had been surprised but he couldn't, this resulted in a fight between the two, not that Yuuri cared at the time.

He really is a wimp. He really is pathetic.

Yuuri had been so disgusted with himself, he remembers how he had acted when Wolfram wouldn't open his eyes. The demon king had ended up screaming at his mirror, staring at his self. He couldn't understand, he had begged The Maoh to save Wolfram, the spirit had agreed to then why didn't Wolfram wake up? Why doesn't he smile anymore? The night, still covered in Wolfram's blood, the boy had screamed and shirked at himself, hoping The Maoh would answer his questions, but the spirit refused to come to the surface.

Closing his eyes gently, he walked towards his large cold and almost scary bed and sat on the edge. His hands gently began to unbutton his black shirt, he lifted his head and froze upon seeing himself within the royal bedrooms mirror. He stared at himself and wondered, "do you miss him too?" he whispered, watching his appearances for any signs of the other within. Yuuri sighed and tilted his head with puffed cheeks, he knew at one point how The Maoh felt towards Wolfram.

At one point, long-long ago. Around the time when he had just appeared in the demonic kingdom. A annoyances at worse and curiosity at best. That is it. That is what The Maoh thought of the blonde, he felt whenever the spirit took over. He didn't remember it back then, but when he began to control his magic, he began to remember the times The Maoh would take over. And without realizing it, Yuuri found out that the two feelings The Maoh felt towards the blonde had changed. He wondered, did The Maoh fall in love with Wolfram first? Before himself?

Allowing his hands to fall to his lap, he blinks his dark eyes and stared blankly down at his lap. His hands felt numb, breathing deeply he rolled across the bed before sliding his hand underneath a fluffy white pillow and gently pulled out a rather large sketch book, he smiled warmly and ran his fingers across the golden writing on it.

6th Sketch Book of Wolfram Von Bielefeld

"Look at me…I just can't believe what they've done to me, we can never be free. I just wanna be…I just wanna dream.."

The sun shined upon Shin Makaou, the day is a unusual hot day. The double black haired man tugged on the collar of his black suit, his body sweat underneath the clothing. He frowned and looked to the side, sitting within the castle rose garden, up to the white table glittered underneath his finger tips, "Heika?" a surgery sweet voice purred and the man almost growled, he lifted his eyes and stared at the pretty woman sitting on the opposite side. Another princess that is hoping to win over his heart, it is pathetic. He remembered when he'd love this, when he'd dream about this, but now, he just wishes they'd all stop.

"Hai. I'm sorry for zooming out." he spoke with a forced smile, the woman had come to sign a kingdom contract, Yuuri just wanted her to sign the papers already. Running his fingers through his black hair with half-lidded eyes, papers laid out in front of him, already had his name wrote in black ink, curled out beautifully. After years he had finally able to write in Mazoku language, his black eyes shimmered beautifully with a warm and soft smile, Wolfram would be proud of him.

Seeing the lovely expression overcome the handsome man, the woman sighed with a soft swoon. She is beautiful with long brown curls with reddish eyes, her flawless skin looked wonderful against her skin tight red dress. There is no way that Heika wouldn't notice her, there is no way she is just too beautiful and sexy, but what she didn't know that to him she is just another floozy. Unaware that Yuuri always had beautiful noblewoman appearing in front of him, everyday one would visit the castle in hopes to catch his attention, all of which failed of cause, the young noblewoman jumped snapped out of her thoughts when Yuuri lightly touched her hands. Blinking her sparkling red eyes, she looked at the boy with rosy cheeks, Yuuri gives the woman his handsome boyish smile, "please Lady Ellyien. Will you sign the documents now?" he questioned softly, guiding her gentle hands to the long black feather tipped in the black ink.

Lady Ellyien blinks her eyes once more, they widen slightly, disappointed that the Heika wanted to end their time together. She thought she was going somewhere, "of cause Heika." she breathed out with a pout and quickly curled her name across the document.

Yuuri's eyes flashes, he smiles happily watching as the woman finally signed the papers, "thank you Lady Ellyien." he speaks, gently tilting his head to the side. His silky black hair fluttered when a summers breeze blow across the two. Softly, he placed his hands flat on the table and pushed himself up to his feet, "now, if you don't mind my Lady. I have a secluded lunch with my grandson." he smiles down at her and bows with his arm out.

Gasping, the woman stood quickly with her hands twisted around each other. She placed them up to her chest between her bust and then quickly placed them in front of her lap and bowed, "o-of cause H-Heika." she breathed out, her cheeks still stained red. She couldn't but help how good the man is with children, she just knew he'd be a great father. Not counting Greta of cause.

With a nod, Yuuri watched as the woman was lead from him. He waited until she was out of sight before letting out a tiresome groan and allowed himself to fall back into his chair, his slouched in the chair, "I thought she'd never leave…" he grumbled to himself, running his fingers firmly through his locks he groaned. He had been up almost the whole night, looking through the 6th sketch book that belonged to Wolfram. Running his fingers over the beautiful sketches, there was no writing inside it only drawings. Sketches of Greta, Cecile, Gisela, Gwendal, himself and even Conrad. Everyone was inside. The boy had tried to find Wolfram's other sketch books but failed every time. Embarrassing, the double black had also tried to find a journal or something that belonged to the blonde, but came up empty handed, like always. Did Wolfram always have this ability to hide things so well?

"Heika?"

Yuuri jumped, startled. He lifted his head and smiled up at Conrad who had finally stopped next to the table. The same broken smile is stretched across his face, his brown hair fluttered within another summers breath, "Yuuri. Call me Yuuri, Conrad. You did name me after all." he breathed out with a soft voice, it was barely heard as he looked up at the taller man.

Conrad chuckled but nodded, "of cause Hei-" he began but stopped at the pointed look the boy gave him, "Yuuri." he corrected himself slowly and almost like a switch, Yuuri's face lightened up.

"Conrad! Granddaddy! Connie! " a childish voice yelled, the tall brunette watched as the little brunette ran up from the castle steps. Yuuri smirked at the nickname little Wolfram cried out, waving his hand back and forward gleefully. Dressed in the normal green and white shirt and shorts, his feet patted against the floor and Conrad easily catched the little boy who giggled gleefully.

Yuuri stood from his chair, arms crossed he walked up to Conrad holding little Wolfram in his arms. With playful anger, he grabbed little Wolfram's right foot and tingled it, "and why are you bare foot, young man?" he chuckled watching as the little brunette's face flashed into a laughing fit, he struggled against his extremely young grandfathers grip.

"Because shoes, stinky." little Wolfram giggled, his puff out cheeks red.

Bouncing his black eyebrows, Yuuri smirked wider and tilted his head, "shoes stink huh? I know something that stinks even more." he spoke with playful evilness, wiggling his fingers up.

Conrad quickly placed the struggling child onto the ground, he stepped back and placed his hands onto his hips, watching as Yuuri charged after the young child who ran away with laughing. Closing his soft brown eyes, Conrad smiled at the bubbly laughing coming from the rose and lily garden, he breathed through his nose and opened his eyes, he looked to the side when a flash of orange and yellow caught his eyes. His eyes twinkled as he saw the private garden of sunflowers, they bloomed beautifully all facing the sun. Willing the sun to notice them, pleasing them too. Wolfram's sunflowers. They all worked hard to keep the sunflowers blooming every summer ever since Wolfram had put his sweat and tear into the garden, working as hard as the young fire-user could. Touching one of the orange petals gently, he sighed to himself remembering the look he had seen on Wolfram's face on Earth when he first seen sunflowers, looking up at the sky.

"Wolfram…I wonder if you're watching us."

* * *

_**A-Ano? Do you guys like it? I really hope you did. Ask any questions you want and I'll do my best to answer them within my next chapter. This is my first story I wrote alone. I think I've done good?**_

_**Next time.**_

**_The Lonely King_**

Shifting on his feet, Kyle blankly ignored his pissed off brother and tugged on the mans brown cloak to gain his attention, obvious he was used to his brother losing his temper and it obviously doesn't bother him. "Okay! We're in Sh-Sh…Shin Maz-oku!" Kyle had trouble saying the words right, but shook it off. "What's a Demon King?"

"A Demon King?" the blonde repeated and chuckled, patting Kyle on the head. "A Demon King is the most powerful Demon. He is chosen by Shinou based on how pure that person's soul is. The Demon King's job is to look over the whole of Shin Mazoku, protecting it, guiding it." he explained leaning back and blinks at the blank expression upon Kyle's face. "Hey? Kid?"

"Kyle? What's the matter?" William suddenly rushed up to him, holding the horse rains. Bending himself over just a little, he gazed down at the boy who lifted his head and looked back his brother and grinned. "Oh! I'm fine Nini! Hey! Doesn't that mean demons exist?" he swiftly asked, changing the subject and turning his eyes back onto the man. The older boy blinks his eyes, he lifts his had and almost glares at the man standing beside him.

"Yes. In a sense anyway."


End file.
